


He Shall Thunder in the Sky

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Grimmauld Place, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius loves storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Shall Thunder in the Sky

_"Shame of my flesh! Blood traitor! Abomination!"_

His mother is in rare form this afternoon, and Sirius has had enough. He's contemplating setting the portrait on fire just to see what would happen, when the front door opens and slams shut.

"Storm's rolling in," Remus says, bounding up the stairs, grinning, just as the sky opens and the rain starts pouring down.

The thunder makes the windows rattle in their frames, and Sirius runs about the house flinging open shutters and throwing up sashes in celebration. A gust of wind sets curtains billowing and blows out the guttering candles in the hallways. Dirty rainwater spatters priceless green silk wall hangings and antique Aubusson carpeting, but he doesn't care.

A burst of lightning illuminates the room for a moment, followed quickly by another earthshaking roll of thunder, and Sirius throws his head back and laughs.

"Listen," he says, grabbing Remus and pressing him up against the now-damp wall. His skin is humming with electricity and he feels more alive than he has since they moved into Grimmauld Place.

"I think I've gone deaf," Remus shouts over another crack of thunder.

Sirius laughs again; then leans close and whispers in his ear. Remus's eyes widen and his mouth curves in a wicked grin, and he pulls Sirius close for a triumphant kiss. Soon, they're busy trading kisses and touches, hands slipping beneath waistbands to stroke, and then there is lightning under Sirius's skin, behind his eyelids, in his blood, as they thrust and surge together like the storm outside.

When they're done, they stumble down the corridor, half in and half out of their clothes, and Sirius smirks at his mother's portrait. She's cowering in a corner, trembling, and she jumps in fright with every clap of thunder. He pulls the curtains closed around her and quashes the moment of empathy he feels for her. He knows she hasn't any for him anymore.

Instead, he takes Remus's hand, leads him to the bedroom, and locks the door, banishing all thoughts of her.

*


End file.
